Snow
by Insomnia On High
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, snowing at Green Drug. Amidst the holiday madness and Santa hats, Kazahaya is reminded by the flakes of last year. RikuKaza, a bit of DouWata. :D Merry Christmas!


**Merrry Christmas minna-san!!!!! **

**:3 ::Santa hat::**

**I definitely wanted to do a Christmas fic, because they're really fun and cute, and I was thinking of doing a SasuNaru one. But it didn't turn out. :( So I was reading my Legal Drug and grumbling about stories on probation, when I was like, "Hey!! Christmas at Green Drug sounds fun!!" XD **

**Enjoy my present, onegaishimasu!!**

**I don't own Legal Drug or xxxHoLic. CLAMP does. I don't own Christmas either. Santa does. :3**

* * *

Kazahaya looked transfixed, staring out one of Green Drug's large display windows, box in hand and all. Snow had delicately started to fall. He looked out to the gently floating flakes thoughtfully.

"Nnn..."

Strong arms glomped the teen from behind. "Oi, gaki-chan!!" The voice was cheerful and booming. "Doesn't matter if its Christmas Eve or not, you better not be caught slacking off..." Saiga leaned in close, causing Kazahaya to stiffen, blushing a bit. The large man spun the both of them, scuffing his feet in tiny steps, to face the inside of the store, where Kakei was doing...manager things.

"There's evil here that doesn't sleep..." he whispered ominously. Kazahaya stared at Kakei, who smiled and waved, raising his eyebrows in question.

"I was just telling this little boy to watch out for what a Scrooge you are, Kakei." Saiga grinned widely.

"Aww...But I'm wearing my Santa hat, Saiga. It's festive, isn't it?" The manager asked in his light, calm tone.

"It is. Very cute." All of the sudden they were in a close embrace, sparkles and roses all around.

"Thank you so much." Kakei smiled, his face radiating super-duper lovely moonlight of lover's nights.

Transfixion lost, Kazahaya turned to look at Rikuo, who was still stocking shelves. Picturing a stoic Rikuo in a Santa hat, he giggled.

Feeling the gaze of a catlike person, the target turned around. "Aah? What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just thinking how much of a Scrooge _you_ are, you big lug!" Kazahaya grinned maliciously.

Wordlessly, Rikuo walked over behind the counter, pulling out some more Santa hats. He threw one to Saiga, who pulled it on and grinned dorkily, before Kakei adjusted it lovingly. He put one on himself.

And it was all Kazahaya had to keep from busting out laughing. _Just as ridiculous as I imagined!! Ahahahahaha!!!_

"Kukuku...ku?" Kudo's wide grin turned into a sweating look of fear as Rikuo slowly approached him with The Last Santa Hat.

"No!! I won't succumb!! Nooooo, Kakei-san, tasukete!!! Eee!!"

---

A defeated, Santa-hat-ed Kazahaya popped out of the rubble, downcast, hat on crooked.

This time it was Rikuo who laughed. "Eee? You make the weirdest noises."

Kazahaya just pouted in defiance and started to clean up after the little tussle they'd just had.

"Aww, cheer up. Its Christmas Eve." Rikuo adjusted the furry hat and smiled down at the other gifted teen, who was still pouting. He even helped him pick up the display they had crashed into.

"Sorry, did we interrupt something?" came the booming voice of Saiga.

"Teehee. Alright, you two can handle the store until closing, right?" Kakei's gentle voice called. He and Saiga were already dressed warmly to go out.

"Of course. Wait, what?" Kazahaya replied absentmindedly.

"We're going out while you two run the store for a little." Saiga grinned.

"Eeh?" You could practically see the cat ears.

"Its Christmas Eve. We, unlike you two, have lives. So we're going out."

"But, but!!" Kazahaya protested.

"--Besides that, we don't have any special missions or anything?" Rikuo asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, heavens no. What kind of boss would I be if I were to give you one of those tonight?" Kakei smiled.

"You." he replied bluntly.

"Oh Rikuo, you're terrible. I'm not nearly that horrid." Kazahaya wondered where he had learned to smile like that._ Freakin' con man..._

"Anyway," Saiga wrapped up, "You two will be running the shop until it closes." The pair was nearly at the door.

"Merry Christmas, you two!" Kakei called cheerfully.

"Have LOTS of fun!!" Saiga saluted.

Ignoring Kazahaya's embarassed stuttering, Rikuo turned away to finish stocking.

"What the hell, we're running the store? Stupid Saiga and Kakei-san..." Kazahaya grumbled.

"We only have a little more than an hour left till closing, we live above the store, and tomorrows Christmas. Its not _that_ big'a deal, you baby." Rikuo grinned. "Or do you have a hot date to get to tonight?"

Kazahaya blushed and scowled at him at the same time. "No, but you probably do, you manwhore."

"Why? Don't tell me you're jealous?" Rikuo teased.

"Hell no!! I just--Wait, so you **do** have one?!?" Kazahaya spluttered.

"Heh, no." Kazahaya pouted again.

"But what about your--your...um." his voice faltered, realizing what he was asking.

"Yeah. But, your parents are still here, aren't they? Shouldn't you be spending the holidays with them?" Rikuo asked carefully, not wanting to offend the smaller teen either.

"Well, yeah, but I have this job, which keeps me busy, and...there's lots of reasons." he finished lamely.

"I see." Rikuo mumbled.

_I don't get it._ Kazahaya thought. _We both know whats going on with the other, but we still don't want to talk about it. It's probably just a sore spot that we have in common. Rikuo..._

_---_

"So, you think they'll realize it?" Saiga said softly, holding Kakei close in the snow.

"I think they will. After all, it is Christmas." Kakei smiled.

Saiga breifly kissed the soft skin on Kakei's neck. "Hm."

"Now, let's go." Kakei laughed.

---

_Kinkikinkin!_

The bell on the door jumped about. "Oh, welcome! Merry Christmas!" Kazahaya called. "Oh?"

His face broke into a smile of recognition at the two other teens. The one with glasses smiled warmly back, and the big one was staring around at the various decorations Kakei and especially Saiga had insisted upon.

"Watanuki-kun! Doumeki-san! How are you?" He rushed to greet the regulars.

"Cold." Doumeki replied solemnly.

"Yeah, its freezing out there!! But the snow looks really beautiful! You should go out and see it, Kazahaya-kun. I'm sure you'd appreciate it better than _this _guy." He glared at his companion, who was still being awed by the cheery holiday decor.

"I can't. Kakei put us in charge of the store till closing time." Kazahaya said sadly.

"Aw, thats too bad. Yuuko can be the same way." Kazahaya swore he could see a vein popping. "Well, hopefully, it'll still be snowing when you get off." Watanuki sympathised.

"Yeah..." Kazahaya scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"So was there anything you needed? Or did you just stop by to say hello?" Rikuo asked the two.

"Rikuo!" Kazahaya chided cutely.

"What? I was just asking."

"Actually, I need to stock up on some eki-kyabe. Between Christmas and New Years, knowing how much _she_ drinks, I'm going to need quite a lot. And I don't particularly want to go shopping in the height of the season..."

"...He has a cold coming on, so we're also looking for some kind of immunity booster." Doumeki stated.

"YOU--!!!!" Watanuki started violently, a hint of blush gracing his pale cheeks. Or was it the cold? Kazahaya couldn't tell.

"Calm down, idiot. I'm just concerned."

"Eheheh, it's ok, I know just what you would need." Kazahaya assured, hoping to settle his friend down, who was pouting at Doumeki angrily.

He helped Watanuki pick up a couple bottles of eki-kyabi and led him to some natural immune strengtheners to choose.

"C'mon, he just cares about your health is all." he consoled.

"Yeah, I know." Watanuki smiled. Kazahaya grinned in relief.

"BUT HE'S STILL A DICK!!" He face faulted.

---

"Bye! Have a happy Christmas Eve!!" He waved at the regulars.

"Bye Kazahaya-kun! Rikuo-san!! Merry Christmas!"

"Nn."

"Wait a sec." Rikuo called quietly, causing the visitors to stop.

Grinning sneakily, Rikuo pointed up.

"...?" Mismatched eyes trailed slowly upwards.

"EEEEEEHHH!??!?!" Watanuki sprang backwards.

"...!" Kazahaya's jade eyes widened. "Mistletoe!"

Rikuo grinned wider, especially in Doumeki's direction. "C'mon now. No escaping it."

Doumeki's shoulders perked briefly in a shrug, and grabbed those of the gyrating hyper teen freaking out all over the store.

Gently, he leaned down and kissed the smaller teen on the lips, lingering in the sweet moment.

Rikuo gave a short, triumphant "heh", Kazahaya blushed. At least Suiryo had dulled him to it a little.

Pulling away from the kiss, mismatched eyes lingered on each other for a few moments,blue on amber, amber on blue.

_Their eyes..._Kazahaya realized.

Watanuki gave a cute, defiant glare at the archer, who gave a rare, if mocking, smile.

"Bye guys!!" Kazahaya called, breaking the silence.

"See you!"

"Wow, who would've thought..." the brown-haired medium sighed. "I mean, how do you think Watanuki-kun feels about that sort of thing with Doumeki?"

Rikuo turned away slightly. "Not gonna matter tonight." Kazahaya perked up. "Eh?"

Turning back, was the most evil smile Kazahaya had ever seen. "While you and glasses were off chattering, Doumeki invested in something very useful. _Very_ useful, if you catch my drift."

It took a few to register in Kazahaya's mind exactly what his co-worker had meant.

"...N-Nuh-Uh!!! No WAY!!! You freaking perv!!!" Kudo blushed intensely, Rikuo smiling all the way. "Hey, _I_ didn't buy them."

Kazahaya clutched his head. "Oh, my gosh. No, Watanuki-kun, I'm so sorry!!" he wailed.

"What's there to be sorry about?" Rikuo questioned. "So they're gonna have a little fun tonight. You really are modest." He laughed.

Kazahaya groaned in response.

---

"Its time to pack it up, cat boy." Rikuo called.

"I THOUGHT WE AGREED ON FIRST NAMES!! NO MORE 'CAT BOY' OR ANY OF THAT SHIT!!" Kazahaya burst, ears and tail and all.

"Calm down. Its late."

"Hmm."

"You all done back there?"

"Yeah, hold on." Kazahaya ran to the front of the store. "Jeez, its cold! Go ahead, switch the li..."

_Click. _He stopped, eyes meeting Rikuo's, who leaned in close. He froze as Rikuo gave him a swift, heavenly soft kiss on the cheek. Kazahaya figured he would have rough, always chapped lips. But no, they were soft and warm and melting, brushing his cheek like a flower petal. Except not.

"Wh-What was that for??" Kazahaya had meant to yell, but his voice came out all wrong, and high-pitched, and stuttering.

"Look up." He could feel Rikuo's breath when he spoke, he was that close. It made him dizzy, kind of.

_The mistletoe...Why did stupid old Saiga insist on putting mistletoe up in a drug store anyway?? Oh yeah, 'cause he's Saiga._

"Well," Kazahaya had no idea where his voice was coming from. No, stop, I don't want to say anything--!!"If you're going to kiss me, kiss me properly."

Rikuo only looked surprised for a second. Then, smiling genuinely, he wrapped his arms around Kazahaya's middle, pressing their bodies together, and kissed him passionately. It was so warm, that kiss, at the doorway where everything was so cold, the only light being the cold of the moon and of the city seperated from them, somehow.

Rikuo's kiss was gentle and eager, like a kitten wanting to be petted. He licked and nipped gently at Kazahaya's lower lip, who parted them just enough to let his tongue to begin to explore the smaller teen's mouth, filling every corner with new warmth, feeling so good, so warm and pleasurable...the dizziness from Kazahaya's chest rippled out through his body, resonating in his stomach, where it became a needy warmth.

Needing air, the two teens parted, their gaze lingering quick but deep, both leaving the store in a comfortable enough silence.

---

Snow fell gently, white flurries against the velvety black sky from the view of the window.

Hands grabbed out desperately, only to meet with air, then settled on gripping tightly on searing skin. Tears were squinted out of jade eyes. Toes chenched and unclenced, large palms soothed a thrashing figure. Hips bucked, and mouths opened in silent screams of pain and pleasure. Legs wrapped around waists, arms held onto strong shoulders and chests. Tiny sounds of the wet clicking of kisses filled the room, interrupted by moans and the barely ledgible words, names;

"AaaaA!! Rikuooo!!!"

"--Kaza, haya...aa!"

---

Kazahaya snuggled in closer to his co-worker. It was a one-person bed, c'mon. He curled up in the warmth of the large teen under the blankets, it was pretty cold in here, smiling like a content kitten.

Rikuo held on to his shoulders, kissing the mop of brown hair. "What was up when you were staring out the window earlier? You looked kind of lost." He asked gently.

"Well, I was." Rikuo pulled away a little so raise an eyebrow to Kazahaya questioningly.

"Remember when I first came to Green? It was snowing, and I...you..." he murmured, emotion in his voice, Rikuo couldn't tell what.

"You saved me." He smiled.

Rikuo gave one back, and leaned in to give Kazahaya a swift kiss.

"No regrets here." He hugged Kazahaya closer.

Outside the window, the snow countinued to fall.

* * *

**This was really fun to write. I love both those pairings so much. What can I say, CLAMP is magic like that. Freakin' canon shounen-ai.**

**Christmas oneshots are love, don't you think?**

**On a side note, I found the Sasuke's Confession mp3 not too long ago, the one with the dramatic music and the voice actors? Oh, everytime I listen to it, I go X3.**

**Please review, its MY present!! And I do love presents. :D**


End file.
